


Slaying The Beast

by otomiyatickles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Erotic Tickling, Gang Tickling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sadistic Tickling, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Noctis and Prompto are tired of always getting tickled to death by Gladio, and Ignis has his fair share of annoyances as well. The three finally decide to combine their powers to take the big tickle beast down. -All chocobros + hints at Promptis/and blooming Gladnis





	Slaying The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 30/1/'19.  
> 

The sun was only just rising when Ignis drove himself and his three friends back to their motel in Old Lestallum. They were all dirty, worn out and satisfied after a successful nightly hunt. 

“T-this isn’t _fair_!” Ignis glanced into the rearview to see a worn out Noctis getting tickled to death on the backseat by Gladio who seemed the least tired of them all. Ignis had been too distracted, listening to the radio and evaluating the hunt in his head, but he was sure it happened to be because Gladio liked to tease a sleeping Noctis.

“Too early to close your eyes, princess~” Gladio confirmed for Ignis, teasing and taunting a hysterically laughing Noctis.

“No fahahair! S-shit, eehehep! Let gooo!” Noctis had often tried to negotiate with Prompto to switch places. 

It wasn’t the first time that Gladio captured Noctis in his big strong arms and tickled him to pieces. With the narrow backseat and Gladio’s persistence, the young prince had nowhere to go.

“ _Hehehelp_!” Ignis raised his eyebrows in surprise when Prompto leaned over his seat so he could try to save Noct.

“Bad mistake dear,” Gladio growled, and Prompto yelped when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled from where he was leaning. Noctis was still lying sprawled over Gladio’s lap, breathless and tired, and he whined when Prompto landed right on top of his face. Prompto received the same treatment, and the poor thing cried bloody murder with a squirming hissy kitten prince underneath him.

“AHAha! Okahahay okay sorry! You cahahan have him!” Prompto was quick to give up, but Gladio didn’t listen and continued to poke and squeeze his sides relentlessly, and didn’t stop until they reached their destination.

Both Prompto and Noctis were practically dead when they finally arrived in Old Lestallum, and Gladio energetically jumped out of the Regalia and headed into the Crow's Nest Diner to fetch their rewards, muttering to himself in satisfaction about how he got the guys again and how much fun that was. 

Ignis couldn’t help but smirk when he saw how Prompto and Noctis were left behind, both tired and still giggly, piled up in a pathetic heap on the backseat. 

“You guys coming?” he asked. Poor Noct, poor Prompto, Gladio was ruthless. Both of them were blushing and it took a while before they finally got themselves together and climbed out of the car, their bodies still shaking a little.

“That was brutal. It’s unfair, he always does that,” Prompto whined.

“That’s why I’m asking you to switch places,” Noctis said with a pout. Prompto shook his head.

“Big guy’s making me afraid to even sit or stand next to him. You never know when he might strike, he’s a beast. I don’t want to be with him in a tent anymore! Or a caravan?! Let’s just stay _here_ , at least we’re safe in our bedroom,” Prompto said. The two younger males had always been preferred roommates for that exact reason, actually. And maybe more, but those were just Ignis’ own suspicions.

Ignis chuckled, remembering that one time when Prompto was forced to sleep with Gladio because Ignis had to tend to Noct’s battle wounds overnight, and the poor blond came barging into their bedroom, whining that Gladio wouldn’t stop tickling him to death.

“You’re right. But geez man, about time we finally get him back,” Noctis sighed, his voice still hoarse from laughing and yelling so much. 

“Just like last time, because that went so well,” Ignis thought was necessary to mention, also remembering how both Noctis and Prompto pounced on Gladio to tickle him one time, only to get tickled K.O. by him. It was just well-known in their little group that both Noctis and Prompto were too helpless against Gladio’s antics, and they were too foolish to provoke him all the time.

“That’s not nice Iggy. About time you lend us a hand,” Prompto wheezed as they already headed towards the motel while Gladio apparently had a good time chatting inside the Crow's Nest Diner since he was taking a while. 

“I’m not planning to waste my energy on that, I’ve got better things to do. Even the three of us won’t succeed in that, unless he’s at least restrained,” Ignis said. 

“Well, then let’s restrain him?” Prompto said, simple as that. Ignis’ mind was running over with imagination before he could even process that idea properly. Gladio... Restrained...

“But how?” Noctis and Prompto were already discussing, and Ignis was soon convinced he _needed_ to see them try, so he just casually readjusted his glasses and said: “There’s a store in Lestallum where they might have the gears you need.” Just a suggestion, but Prompto and Noctis exchanged glances and then looked back at Ignis.

“Really?” They suddenly seemed less tired, big smiles plastered on their faces as obvious ideas overtook their minds as well.

“We’re checking out after a couple of hours of rest though, so you might have to be quick if you want to do it before we leave this place. It should be open once you get there.”

“It’s open this early? A night store or -?” They all turned when they heard Gladio’s voice yelling his byes and the guy came strolling out of the diner. Ignis quickly dug into his pockets and then managed to scribble the location of the store down on a note.

“Here. Hurry,” he muttered, handing the note over together with the Regalia keys. Noctis beamed, his eyes sparkling.

“Thanks for helping us Iggy,” he said, but Ignis quickly shook his head.

“I won’t do more than that. I’ll help you with the restraints at least, but won’t go any further since I still believe it’s not wise to provoke him” ....Is what he told the guys, and himself, trying to ignore the many imaginations flooding his mind already of a bound Gladio laughing and thrashing as he was tickled mercilessly by all of them. And the imagination went beyond. Oh dear. 

“Always so wise~” Prompto taunted, but they already danced back towards the car, and Ignis watched them fondly; an excited-looking prince jumping behind the wheel and Prompto sitting beside him, for a quick drive to Lestallum.

“And they’re going _where_ , at this hour...?” Gladio asked, finally reaching Ignis’ side.

“Told them to stock up some more before our departure. I’m running out of ingredients.” Smooth. Gladio raised his eyebrows and snorted charmingly.

“Sure, why sleep when they can shop? Hahaha, poor things.” Ignis followed Gladio into their narrow shared motel room.

“Mind if I take a shower first? I’m covered in filth.” Ignis shook his head, his mind elsewhere. Maybe he should’ve warned the guys about the store first. Deciding to wait for the guys to return instead, he already tried to think ahead how they should plan this and not let the purchase- whatever that might be - go to waste. 

Prompto and Noctis never thought tactically which was why they often ended up losing the fight even before they could execute their non-existent plan.

“Something on your mind Iggy? Stress isn’t good for you.” Ignis literally yelped when a freshly showered Gladio, wearing nothing more than his boxers, suddenly stood behind him, nimble fingers scribbling both his sides and making him drop his coffee.

“ _Gladio_!” Ignis hissed, blushing as he was totally caught off-guard. Gladio laughed loudly. 

“Gotcha there. You’re just as bad as the other two, hehe. Well, almost. Shower’s yours, if you need,” he sang. He dried his hair quickly with a towel and let himself fall on the creaky motel bed that whined under the big man’s weight. He then already seemed to fall into a deep slumber before Ignis could even get over his flustered state to scold him for tickling him like that. He picked up his cup and cleaned the spilled mess, the look on his face dark. 

Oh Gladio. Ignis’ hidden imaginations now got fueled by something more than just a guilty fantasy. The lust for _revenge_. Never mind helping the guys just with the restraints. Ignis was going to tickle Gladio to death and make him suffer, even if it was the last thing he did. 

“ _Gods_ , Ignis. I’m not going to ask how you knew about _that_ store,” Noctis wheezed when they finally arrived, and Ignis quickly put his finger to his lips, hissing “sshhh!”. Gladio was still asleep, this was more than perfect. 

Both Noctis and Prompto were blushing, and it was pretty cute. Ignis had no time to feel flustered or attacked about it. He eyed the big box that rested on both Noct and Prompto’s shoulders - yes it was _that_ big, it had to be carried by the two of them.

“ _Whatever_ did you buy? A pair of cuffs might’ve been plenty,” Ignis whispered as the two put it down and stretched their backs. 

“You know I don’t do half-assed work Iggy. When I do it, I do it _good_ ,” Noct said proudly, and Ignis raised his eyebrows when they started to unpack. Soon it was clear that the big package included parts of a set of classic ankle stocks they were quietly building together now. Ignis sighed. 

Well, apart from the fact that it looked very pricy (still better than Noctis spending all their gil on the most expensive fish gear), they were right. This was definitely going to hold Gladio’s beastly legs down better than a couple of ropes or cuffs.

“Well, stand there or help us Iggy? We have to be fast before the beast wakes up,” Prompto whispered playfully at Ignis who stood at their side, watching in amazement. The blond nodded at the backpack he had put down as well. Shrugging, he crouched down by the backpack and began to unpack. 

He was quick to find the wrist restraints in it, but it appeared that the backpack was filled with many more things they had brought from the store. Sensual body oil, a big Chocobo feather, some other tools that obviously would fit their vengeful ideas. 

But there were also... things like lube, a vibrator, a dildo, a special set of condoms, a whip, sexy lingerie and many more kinky things in it that made Ignis sweat a little. Did they rob the entire store’s collection? Ignis had always suspected that Noctis and Prompto were more than just friends, but this sort of confirmation was just a bit too much. 

He decided to go for the same approach as they did with Ignis’ knowledge about _such_ a store, and ask them nothing about it. 

“You guys okay over there?” he asked as he secured the leather wrist restraints under the bed first for some steadiness. Noctis and Prompto had managed to set up the bottom half of the stocks and began to install it under the bed, careful to avoid touching Gladio’s legs as they gently replaced them.

“Yes, just bind his hands quickly or we’ll never see the end of this,” Noctis hissed. Ignis just finished planning the place of the wrist restraints where he wanted to have them; high enough for Gladio’s entire middle and armpits to remain revealed, and he nodded and carefully grabbed Gladio’s hand to pull his first arm into position. That’s of course when the Shield chose to wake up.

“ _HARGH_!” His instant reaction was to growl, like the beast they had named him, and Ignis already lost his grip since Gladio’s arms were now flailing as he was quick to wake up.

“What the- what are you _doing_!” After avoiding a few more frantic flails, Ignis again had Gladio’s wrist in a tight hold and managed to tie his first arm tightly how he wanted to have it. 

“Seeking _justice_ , Gladio.. is what I’m doing.”

“Well-said Iggy!” 

Ignis had to straddle Gladio so he could do the same to his other arm, before he’d leave the bed and bring an abrupt end to their mission. Luckily, Noctis was now sitting on his legs, holding his body down - which  _thankgod_ was still tired from sleep and the nightly hunt - and with Gladio held down like that, Prompto succeeded in placing Gladio’s ankles in the steady stocks, and began to resume the construction of the restraints around them.

“GAh- if you think I’ll let you get away with this.. argh _hey_!” Gladio pulled at his legs and struggled wildly, but just a few more struggles later, the three of them finally stepped back, panting and sweating because damn this had been almost as bad as taking down a Deadeye, and they admired their work. 

Gladio, half-naked thanks to their brilliant planning and his own unconscious cooperation, sat now on his motel bed, his hands secured tightly above his head, his ankles locked in stocks, in a better position than Ignis ever thought would be possible for a well-deserved revenge. Prompto snapped a picture, proud of their handywork.

“Looking great, big guy. Not so tough now are ya?” He snapped a few more from different angles. 

“We are so going to break you down,” Noct said, just as proud. Gladio clenched his teeth but then smiled cockily.

“I admire your efforts, but let me remind you that I am not ticklish.” The three of them exchanged sneaky smirks and then looked back.

“And let us remind you that you are a bad liar, Gladdy!” They all then took their position. Prompto excitedly climbed on top of him, straddling Gladio at his waist and probably teasing the man already plenty just with these teasy smiles of his own. Noctis had taken a stool and sat in front of Gladio’s exposed bare feet, and Ignis stood by Gladio’s side next to Prompto since he was dying to test out those underarms.

“Move aside a little, you’re not claiming all territory up here,” he said calmly, shoving Prompto a little backwards so he had all of Gladio’s underarms to himself. Gladio looked up at him, looking a little flustered but still cocky.

“You disappoint me, Iggy,” he said. Ignis just flashed him a dark smile and raked five gloved fingers down his underarm. Gladio tensed up.

“Guys, I say we get started.” Ignis had not expected to suddenly take the lead in this mission for revenge, but yes, Gladio was looking sexy in these restraints, and _yes_ Gladio deserved every single minute of hell that was going to come down to him for all those times he bullied the younger two, and all those times he’d embarrass Ignis by tickling him briefly and disturbing whatever he was doing. 

“Not. _Ticklish_!” Gladio said with gritted teeth. Ignis looked at the other two; Prompto was curiously digging into his sides, still experimenting a little and going a bit slow. 

Noctis was scribbling five fingers up and down each of Gladio’s soles, and Ignis continued to tickle his armpits. They all started slow it seemed, probably with the same thought in mind to increase their attack more and more, and make him realize how helpless he is. 

And that seemed to happen when they all had tested his limits those first few minutes, and the first real sound that sounded like a laugh slipped past his lips.

“Shihit!” His walls were crumbling.

“Not ticklish?” Ignis asked calmly. Gladio continued to shudder, his entire body tense, hands clenched into enormous fists - that weren’t going anywhere - and a little drop of sweat trickling down his forehead. His eyes were squeezed shut too, but still, he was doing great. Far better than Noct or Prompt would have, they’d already be screaming for mercy. 

Ignis smirked. All the more fun to absolutely break him.

“Go - to - hehehell!” Gladio panted, still laughing just barely. Ignis then thought they’d had enough of that.

“AAHhhhah!” Gladio roared when Prompto switched to squeezing his sides and ribs, using more pressure and he bounced merrily on top of Gladio.

“Oh he is breaking! Noct, look!” Noctis was concentrated on Gladio’s big feet, but he looked up and grinned at the sight of the Shield finally losing his composure. 

“Good!” He too increased the level of torture and wiggled his fingers all over Gladio’s helpless feet. Gladio was getting louder, and louder.

“HAHAa! Fuhuhuuuuck!” More swearing. No begging, not yet. Ignis knew it was still too early for that, but they would get him there. They definitely would. He leaned a bit forward, blocking Prompto’s view of Gladio’s smashing smile, and he tortured both armpits with mercilessly wiggling fingers.

“Ihihiggy! Y-you know behehetter!” What a talker. Ignis smirked. He knew better? What could be better than _this_? 

“Gladio’s stomach is sooo muscled! But how are you so ticklish here?” Prompto teased, attacking the poor spot with pokes, little pinches and scratches. Gladio squirmed and the rattling noise of him trying to free his feet from the stocks got a bit louder. 

The poor bed creaked under their weight, and Ignis only worried about its ability to hold them for one split second, since Gladio now bounced his head against the wall because he couldn’t take the relentless digging in the centers of his armpits.

“Does that tickle you, Gladio? I think it’s good you know what it feels like,” Ignis told him. Gladio laughed more and more, his strong and cocky facade crumbling, and ohh Ignis was glad he had heard their neighbours on the other side check out earlier, for Gladio was going to get a lot louder than that.

“EHEHE Prohohompto! I demahahand you stop that!” Ignis raised his head to see what ‘that’ was, and oh yes, it was a brilliant idea to tickle Gladio’s hips with squeezing moves, thumbs digging in near his inner thighs as well, and Gladio thrashed a little.

“ _Demand_? Oh big guy, you’ve got some attitude! Let me tickle that out of you, bad bad Gladdy!” Prompto was taking it too far with the babytalk, Ignis thought. Ignis knew Gladio probably the best out of the three of them, including his disgust of babytalk, and he feared for Prompto’s life after this, but that was something he shouldn’t think of now. 

Gladio’s laughter began to sound more and more wheezy, his face was looking all flushed and sweaty, and that while in Ignis’ opinion, they had barely started.

“Guys, let’s give him a break.” Gladio seemed to get a wave of relief, and he smiled and breathed heavily when Ignis stepped away from him, and Noctis walked up to them to admire his helpless state.

“You think he’s had enough?” Prompto asked, after tickling Gladio some more and making him giggle. _Giggle_. Gladiolus Amicitia can giggle. Ignis smirked, shrugging casually.

“What do you think, Your Highness?” He knew Noctis had the same in mind, judging from that cocky smirk on his cute face. And Noctis indeed leaned in, his nose almost touching Gladio’s, and he said: “Not nearly! Take this, you sucker!” Noctis was taking over the armpit tickling, and Prompto just resumed where he had left off. 

Gladio’s feet were now Ignis’ to take, and he raised his eyebrows when he noticed how Gladio’s toes were wiggling and curling. Those guys seriously had no idea how to secure someone _tightly_. 

“Ignis, no! Ahaha _no_ what are ya-” Gladio obviously felt Ignis messing with his toes, but eventually his toes were tied back to the stocks, making it impossible for him to move his feet around at all. For this, Ignis took off his gloves, and he wiggled his fingers eagerly. Time for the _real_ game. 

He immediately brought his fingers up to the spot under his toes that can’t be hidden now anymore, and a loud uncharacteristic shriek was the oh so satisfying result.

“AAHhh! NOho Ihihiggy! _GAh_!” His entire body thrashed in response, and Ignis could hear Prompto yelp since he almost lost his balance, but none of them stopped tickling him. Ignis wiggled his fingers all over the most sensitive and defenseless areas of Gladio’s bound feet. 

“Not there! Gahahd stop that!” The first requests to stop were mingling in his endless stream of laughter now, and Ignis felt himself hot inside with energy. His crotch felt strangely twitchy and tingly too, but it was still easy to ignore. Prompto and Noct’s encouraging yells were also audible despite Gladio making most of the noise, and Ignis loved that they were having so much fun, like him. 

He was just circling his fingers teasingly around the balls of Gladio’s feet when the noise died down a little. Ignis had switched to a less sensitive spot because Gladio had seriously sounded like a dying Chocobo, but Noctis and Prompto weren’t heard anymore, and they also seemed to have stopped tickling him, since all that Gladio did now was some giggling and soft whimpering.

“Something wrong?” Ignis finally stopped and walked over towards where Gladio was panting. Noctis stood by his side, gaping at a blushing Prompto who seemed to have said something, and Prompto stared at Gladio. Prompto then looked up at Ignis when he stood by his side, and he grinded his hips. Gladio twitched, a sigh escaping his lips. Prompto’s - at first glance - flustered face then turned all sneaky with a huge grin.

“I can feel Gladdy’s greatsword poking me. No kidding.” Noctis who already seemed to have heard this had his hand in front of his face, smothering laughter and probably a blush as well.  

Ignis looked at Prompto who was gleefully wiggling his hips, dry-humping Gladio’s apparent arousal, and then at Gladio who looked like he was accepting his embarrassing fate. He had this helpless smile on his face and just shook his head.

“Well, what can I say?” he sighed tiredly. 

“That you are a naughty jerk who gets off from this?” Noctis teased. Ignis would’ve corrected his language if it wasn’t for the distraction his own arousal was causing.

“You do seem to be enjoying this,” he said dryly. He eyed him up and down. Gladio’s naked chest was all gleamy, a bit sweaty, little traces of red remaining on his skin where vicious fingers had attacked him, his face was still flushed bright red and his hair was a big mess. And there, underneath Prompto, he appeared to be _rock_ hard.

“I don’t see why this should make us stop. In fact, let’s see how far we can take this. Hand me the oil, Noct, please?" 

It should’ve been awkward as hell, yet strangely it wasn’t, when Prompto began to rub Gladio’s entire chest with the oil. Noctis soon followed and did this to his arms, his underarms. Ignis accepted the bottle when they gave it to him, and took it to his feet where he still had some unfinished business.

And when Gladio was glistening with the oil covering his sensitive skin, they all let their fingers loose onto an even more sensitive body than before it got soaked with the oil.

“ _AAAhhhhaha_! AHh shit! Noohoho!” Gladio laughed, groaned, gasped for breath, Ignis had never heard him this much out of control before. With each stroke, scratch and poke his body suffered, he sounded more helpless, more hysterical.

“Just _stop_! Ahahaha!” The boys smirked triumphantly, proud that they had broken him.

“Nohohoct, what the- ahhh! Nohhoho! _Prompto_!” While Ignis was making Gladio’s feet feel more sensations than they probably ever had in his life, the cheerful duo had gone from vengeful to naughty to _very_ naughty. Noctis was flicking Gladio’s nipples with his fingers occasionally, switching between just that and killing Gladio’s sensitive armpits with ruthless tickles. 

Prompto was bold enough to free Gladio’s enormous erection from his boxers, and was stroking him a little but mostly tickling the surrounding areas of his inner thighs and balls, just to tease him.

“You guhuhuys! _AHH_ ~” Gladio threw his head back. His ability to laugh seemed to fade. More moans, sighs, and whimpers were heard now, and Ignis hated to admit he was _so_ fucking turned on now as well. 

“Iggy? There’s a feather in my bag, can you pass it to me?” Ignis reached down for the backpack he had seen the shocking contents of earlier, and he took the yellow Chocobo feather from it. As he did that, he also took out the electrical toothbrush he spotted again, and tested its batteries. Ha, this was going to be fun. He also took out another brush and some of the other tools he could use to molest Gladio’s feet with.

“Thanks!” Prompto chirped, and Gladio howled loudly when Prompto flicked the  tip of the feather down his dick. Up, and back down, repeatedly. 

“Such a naughty Gladdy~!” And naughty Noct and Prompto, actually, but Ignis had no right to judge. The electric toothbrush made a tiny noise as it went all over Gladio’s soles, down his arches, and he also flicked the brush under his toes as if he was working on a piece of art.

“OHoho _fuck_! No- no mohohore!” Ignis was getting used to Gladio’s pleas by now, and yes he also recorded a few of them with his phone earlier. It was just too much of a pleasure to the ears.

“PLEhease! Just- NO! Not thahaat!” Prompto and Noctis were merciless. They deserved to be, but still, denying Gladio his orgasm and tickle torturing him like that... Ignis rubbed his legs together, the hot bulge in his pants growing more and more uncomfortable. 

“Ignis, I think you’re missing out on the fun. His feet are good now, come here!” Ignis eyed Gladio’s feet that were bright red from the torture, and before he could answer he felt his own legs take the lead as he walked towards them. The sight from up close of Gladio hanging weakly in his restraints, head hanging, a small trace of drool running down his lip, was absolutely enough to make Ignis feel his own precum wet himself already. 

“Tell us Iggy. Do we release him?” Prompto asked with a smile. Ignis knew this wasn’t about the bondage, but something else, and he stared at Gladio’s dripping erection. He nodded.

“Release him, Prompto.” - Only to tickle him more after that, Ignis thought guiltily, since he had definitely heard that orgasms could spark one’s sensitivity even more, but his throat was too dry to get those words out. Not that it was necessary, since knowing those guys’ dirty minds they probably thought the same.

And so Prompto began to work his hands up and down Gladio’s length, giving him the handjob he probably had been begging for all this time, with Prompto chiding: “You wanted this, big guy? Need this? Feels good ey?” 

Gladio moaned, especially when Noctis began to tickle his nipples, flicking and rubbing them with his fingers. Taking a step closer to Gladio, Ignis took a firm hold of his face and forced him to look at him. He took off his glasses, and smirked at Gladio’s shocked expression.

“Should’ve thought twice before making me drop my coffee, right?” As if it was only about that. Ignis kissed Gladio, on the lips, like, why wouldn’t he, at this point? Gladio tensed in his grip, but Ignis worked his tongue into his mouth, and judging from Gladio’s shuddering body, Prompto definitely was increasing the speed of that handjob.

“Hmmh! Uhmph!” Gladio breathed heavily but Ignis continued to kiss him. Gladio’s breathing accelerated, and then there was the sudden bodily reaction of Gladio’s climax, and a loud moan that was muffled by Ignis’ kiss. Ignis gasped into the kiss as well, his breath stuck in his throat for one moment, since that had taken him over the edge as well, and he came in his pants. Just wow. His crotch felt warm, wet, gross and uncomfortable, but it didn’t matter. He was feeling good, and this was his moment.

“IHIiggy!” Gladio cried when Ignis dug his fingers in to his armpits. No mercy.

“Wow! Did you just get even more ticklish?!” Prompto sang teasingly, watching Gladio’s reactions excitedly as he licked his fingers - the naughty little shit! Soon the both of them joined in as well, and Gladio was simply at his limit it seemed.

“Noooo please no more! Plehhhehease I cahahan’t take it!” Prompto jumped off him to take his camera and memorize this beautiful moment forever. Ignis took position where Prompto had been sitting earlier, and finished the job: tickling Gladio until even after both of them could barely move a muscle or do anything else. 

Noctis had left soon after Prompto stopped making pictures, and both of them were out of Ignis’ field of vision, but he knew they were probably helping each other get off as well now right behind his back.

He couldn’t see, and neither could Gladio, because Ignis was towering over him, drilling his fingers in between his ribs and forcing him to look at him. Just him.

“Ignis, stop. T-this is _madness_ , I’ll die,” Gladio wheezed. Ignis chuckled wickedly.

“You’ll die? A bit overdramatic are we?” Gladio shut his eyes and arched his back when more tickling followed.

“I’m sohohorry! Just - j-just stop already!” Totally as broken as the Shield could ever be. Ignis smiled in satisfaction.

“Sorry for what?” he asked. More tickling.

“Y-your coffee- I m-mean eheheverything! _Sorry_! I wahahas just teasiiing!” Gladio whined. 

“Good. Tell that to the guys,” Ignis said and turned to just see that Prompto and Noctis stood by the other bed, jerking each other off like he suspected, but after all this nothing could shock him anymore. He just hoped they wouldn’t spill onto his bed.

“Sohohorry Prompto, Noct, make hihiim stop!” Oh but they were busy. Gladio didn’t know, but they were very busy, moaning each other’s name and kissing sensually. The naughty shits. Ignis leaned in, decided to top this 5-star torture session with a long lustful kiss while tickling Gladio’s armpits, and it was the best feeling ever. Behind them, the two younger males cried out as they came hard, and things finally calmed down in the tiny room. Oh they were all going to hell for this. 

Sweaty, weak, and just unlike himself, Gladio was then freed from all of his bonds, and he slumped down onto the bed, curling up and trembling a little. 

The bed sheets beneath him were soaked. He could barely move and he suffered from some more twitches, and Prompto, Noctis and Ignis all stood before him with satisfied smiles.

“And so the tickle beast was slain,” Ignis said dryly, and Prompto and Noctis high-fived and then hugged Ignis excitedly.

“Thanks for helping us!”

“You’re the _best_ , Iggy!” Ignis caught Gladio glaring at them from his weak position on the bed, but those glaring eyes were already closing slowly as he got very very sleepy, which was more than understandable after a nightly hunt followed by an all-time torture like this.

“I’ll.... I _will_....” Wow, Gladio just muttered something but then fell right asleep. So tired he was. Ignis was probably the only one who caught that vengeful look in the Shield’s eyes, because Noctis and Prompto also yawned and crawled into his bed (!!!) together. Unashamed of what they were doing, they curled into each other’s arms, still filthy and unwashed but oh so tired, and went to sleep. 

Ignis sighed, smiled fondly at Gladio’s face and then snuggled beside him and also felt a wave of sleep overcoming him. 

And that while... He took a quick glance at his watch and then leaned his head against Gladio, who in response wrapped him in a comfortable embrace in his sleep. It was after 10 am by now, past checkout time. Looked like they had no choice but extend their stay in Old Lestallum.

By the time Ignis woke up, it felt as if he had been in such a deep sleep that he woke up confused. He was still in Gladio’s bed, but the Shield himself was gone. Ignis glanced at what was supposed to be his bed, that still had Prompto in it, sleeping like a log. But Noctis had gone missing as well. Yawning, Ignis climbed out of bed and headed towards the table where a note waited for him.

 _‘Thanks for the tools, and for the ideas. You guys are next! ;)’_ in Gladio’s typical handwriting. Well well.  _Someone_ had recovered from a tickle torture. Oof! 

It was also then that Ignis realized all bondage gear was indeed gone, and that the faint sound of a familiar voice laughing and shrieking in the neighbouring room was heard. 

Oh dear. This roadtrip was just never going to be the same ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Giveaway prize fic no. 1](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/post/182357631540/giveaway-results), written for @lucas565b! Out of my comfort-zone (I never write stocks, tickle tools, feet tickles etc.), superduper naughty (that’s nothing new) but a _hella_ fun experience. 
> 
> Thanks for the super detailed idea I could work it, and finally strike a lee Gladio fic off my own list as well. I had to change some things for the flow of the fic, but tried to include as many of your ideas as possible, and picked Ignis as the star of the fic with his POV. Hope you like how it turned out:3. 


End file.
